Porquê?
by Kika Felton-87
Summary: ... Short ... DGH ... Resposta ao desafio da Carol Malfoy Potter ...


**Porquê?**

-Eu não acredito que me fizeste isto! Depois de tudo o que aconteceu!

-Gin!

-Não venhas cá com Gin! Eu vi! Ninguém me contou! Como é que eu me pude enganar desta forma! Como é que eu deixei que tu me enganasses desta forma!

-Mas…

-Quando me diziam "Ginny, não cofies nele! Ele não merece!" – Continuou ela ignorando totalmente o homem à sua frente – Eu rebatia, dizia-lhes sempre que tu não estas igual, que tinhas mudado, que eras uma nova pessoa e que acima de tudo me amavas!

-E amo Gin.

-O tanas! Eu vi Draco! Ninguém me contou! E pensar que eu confiei em ti este tempo todo! E pensar que te amava!

-Amavas?

-Sim amava! Passado! Totalmente!

-Eu não acredito!

-Da mesma forma que eu não consigo acreditar no que me fizeste!

-Mas eu não fiz nada! Gin ouve-me!

-Não fizeste nada? Não fizeste nada?!?! Eu não sou cega sabes! E ver-te deitado na minha cama, na nossa cama, com aquela vadia foi qualquer coisa menos nada!

-Gin deixa-me explicar!

-Não há explicações possíveis! E mesmo que houvesse! Eu não quero ouvir!

Caminhou apressada até ao quarto recolhendo alguns dos seus pertences mais básicos.

-Gin, por favor, escuta-me – Pediu segurando o braço da ruiva.

-Não me toques! Não voltes a encostar essas mãos em mim! Nunca mais fales comigo sequer!

-Gin eu imploro-te! Ouve-me!

-Não implores! Não te fica bem!

Guardou as últimas peças de roupa dentro da mala e voltou-se para o loiro.

-Eu volto para buscar as minhas coisas, quando não estiveres cá! – E sem dizer mais uma palavra aparatou-se.

Aparatou-se em frente de um grande prédio na zona bruxa da cidade. Não tinha coragem de ir até à Toca naquele momento, não queria ter de ouvir todos aqueles 'Eu bem te avisei' dos seus irmãos.

Desde o momento em que se envolvera com Draco que a sua vida tinha mudado completamente. Tinham começado a namorar no último ano dele na escola, um namoro que começara de forma inusitada mas que resultava às mil maravilhas. Depois que ele saiu da escola continuaram a encontrar-se, sempre às escondidas até ao dia em que ela própria terminou Hogwarts. Draco insistira em apresentar-se à família como namorado dela e assim aconteceu. Como de esperar os irmãos dela foram totalmente contra mas os seus pais apoiaram-na o suficiente para ela sair de casa e ir morar com o loiro. Tudo correu bem durante os cinco meses que se seguiram. Tudo corria bem até à noite anterior.

_" Tinha acabado de chegar a casa depois de um dia extenuante no Ministério, onde trabalhava. Naquela altura Draco já deveria estar em casa à sua espera. _

_"Draco?" – Chamou sem obter qualquer resposta._

_Deixou a bolsa e o casaco sobre o sofá e dirigiu-se ao escritório onde Draco costumava esperar por ela. Surpreendeu-se ao não o encontrar._

_"Provavelmente está no banho" – Pensou para si caminhando até ao quarto._

_Abriu a porta do quarto e o que viu quase a fez gritar. Levou a mão aos lábios abafando o grito. Lágrimas ameaçavam escorrer pela sua face à medida que observava o que se passava no seu quarto, na sua cama._

_Draco estava deitado de costas na cama, sem camisa e sentada sobre os quadris dele estava uma mulher que chegou a reconhecer como Lavander Brown._

_Antes que os dois dessem conta da sua presença a ruiva correu até à sala e pegando na bolsa e no casaco saiu de casa._

_Passou toda a noite a vaguear pelas ruas da cidade, sem saber o que pensar. Contra todos os seus irmãos e amigos tinha ficado com ele e agora encontrava-o na cama com outra. Era uma situação para a qual não estava preparada, não sabia o que fazer. Não podia voltar para ele, isso estava fora de questão mas o seu génio Weasley também não a deixava voltar para casa e admitir que estava errada, era orgulhosa de mais. _

_Voltaria a casa na manhã seguinte apenas para recolher os seus pertences mais importantes e depois daria um jeito de se virar até arranjar um sítio para ficar."_

Já tinha as suas coisas e definitivamente não ia voltar à Toca. Ele era sem dúvida a sua única hipótese.

Entrou no prédio e seguiu pelas escadas até ao primeiro andar. Bateu à porta, ele certamente ainda não devia ter saído de casa.

-Já vou! – Ouviu uma voz sonolenta a dizer do outro lado da porta.

Segundos depois um jovem de 18 anos abria-lhe a porta. Estava completamente despenteado, com os olhos verde-esmeralda ainda meio fechados do sono e só de boxers.

-Gin! O que fazes aqui?! A esta hora?! E de mala na mão?!

-Posso entrar?

-Claro, claro! – Deu-lhe passagem fechando a porta em seguida – Senta-se – Disse apontando para o sofá no centro da sala – Eu vou vestir-me, demoro apenas um segundo.

Voltou alguns minutos depois já de calças e a apertar os últimos botões da camisa.

-Então Gin o que se passou?

-Harry eu preciso da tua ajuda.

Ele assentiu e sentou-se ao lado da ruiva.

-Claro! É só dizeres o que se passou.

-Eu e o Draco… Ele… - Mas antes de poder explicar coisa alguma ao moreno começou a chorar compulsivamente.

-Tem calma Gin… - Pediu suavemente segurando nas mãos dela.

-Harry eu amo-o e ele… ele trocou-me por outra….

-Shiiii…. Tem calma Gin…. Respira…. – Passou um braço em torno dos ombros dela abraçando-a.

-Porquê Harry? Porque é que ele me fez isto…. Eu pensava… eu pensava que ele me amava…. Depois de tanto tempo juntos….

-Já falaste com ele? – Perguntou afagando suavemente os cabelos ruivos da rapariga.

-Não há nada a falar Harry! Ele trocou-me por outra…. E eu só descobri ontem…. Provavelmente ele já o fazia à meses… Se calhar mesmo antes de morarmos juntos.

-Tu não tens a certeza Gin….

-De uma coisa eu tenho a certeza! Tenho a certeza de que ontem ele estava na minha cama com outra!

Harry ficou uns minutos em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer. Era uma situação complicada aquela, e naquele momento se havia coisa que ela não precisava eram repreensões.

-E o que vais fazer agora? – Perguntou suavemente.

-É por isso que aqui estou… Pata te pedir um favor… Que me deixes ficar aqui por uns dias, até arranjar um local para ir.

-Mas e a Toca?

-Eu não quero ter de ouvir os comentários deles, do género ' Eu bem te avisei'. Mas tudo bem Harry, se não quiseres que eu fique eu entendo…. Já foi bom me teres ouvido… - Afastou-se do moreno e levantou-se do sofá.

-De maneira alguma Gin. É claro que não me importo que fiques, muito pelo contrário. Ficas aqui o tempo que for necessário. O apartamento é grande e não me importo de o dividir contigo.

-Tens a certeza?

-Claro.

-Obrigado Harry – Agradeceu abraçando-o.

-De nada. Anda vou mostrar-te o teu quarto. Não é nada de especial… - acrescentou ao abrir a porta do quarto.

-Obrigado mais uma vez Harry, só o facto de me deixares ficar aqui por uns dias já é motivo para te agradecer.

-Não te preocupes Gin. Podes ficar aqui o tempo que precisares. E vendo bem as coisas uma companhia não é tão mau assim. Faz como se tivesses em tua casa. Eu tenho de ir trabalhar. Fica à vontade e cuida-te – Acrescentou beijando levemente a testa dela antes de sair do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ginny deixou-se cair sobre a cama, abraçando os joelhos, deitada numa posição fetal.

As lágrimas que reprimia desde a noite passada escorriam agora livremente sobre a sua face manchando os suaves lençóis sobre os quais estava deitada.

Não soube quanto tempo esteve ali, deitada, deixando as lágrimas a escorrer livremente.

Ouviu umas batidas na porta do quarto mas não se moveu. Segundos depois alguém entrava no quarto e tudo o que ela pode ver foi um par de calças. Ergueu os olhos deparando-se com a expressão preocupada de Harry.

"_Save me_

_From this sadness it's coming_

_or take me_

_Before my smile it's dissolving_

_wake me_

_From this nightmare I'm entering_

_Don't let me fall in the corners of my own"_

-Vamos Gin, não podes fazer isto contigo mesma. Levanta-te – Disse suavemente esticando-lhe a mão.

Ela aceitou, sem outra alternativa. Ao faze-lo Harry puxou-a para si abraçando-a com força.

-Não podes ficar assim, sem reacção. Tenho a certeza que passaste todo o dia a chorar e isso não te faz bem nenhum.

Todo o dia? Ela tinha ficado todo o dia naquele quarto? Não tinha dada conta do tempo passar.

-Vamos Gin, vamos secar essas lágrimas.

Sentiu-se guiada pelo moreno ao longo do corredor até chegar a uma porta que dava para uma casa de banho. Harry dirigiu-a até ao lavatório e abriu a água segurando em seguida, com uma das mãos, na massa de cabelos ruivos enquanto que com a outra lavava delicadamente a face dela. Passou-lhe uma pequena toalha felpuda com a qual ela enxaguou a cara.

-Vamos. Precisas comer algo, estiveste o dia todo trancada no quarto e isso faz-te mal.

-Harry eu só quero dormir.

-Não sem antes comeres alguma coisa.

Pegou-a pela mão e levou-a até à cozinha.

-O que é que te apetece?

-Dormir.

-A sério Gin.

-Eu não tenho fome.

-Mas não é saudável ficares tanto tempo sem comer. O que diria a tua mãe se soubesse?

-Ok, ok. Pode ser um café.

-Sai um café para dois. – Com um movimento de varinha duas canecas apareceram à sua frente – Pega.

-Obrigado.

-Vamos para a sala – Ela apenas assentiu caminhando atrás do moreno.

Sentou-se no sofá, de pernas cruzadas, e fixou a caneca que tinha em mãos.

-Queres falar?

-Não agora – Levou a caneca aos lábios bebendo um pouco do café.

-Quer que saibas que estou aqui para o que precisares. Podes contar comigo em qualquer altura.

-Obrigado Harry, não sei como agradecer-te.

-Não precisas. Faria qualquer coisa para te ver feliz.

Ela tentou sorrir mas era completamente impossível, não sabia ser capaz de sorrir depois de tudo o que acontecera.

Nunca tinha confiado tanto em ninguém como cofiava em Draco, nunca se tinha entregue a ninguém como a ele e agora tudo o que acreditava, tudo o que julgava ser a sua vida não passava de uma simples lembrança, uma lembrança muito dolorosa.

Sentiu as lágrimas a escorrerem pela sua face novamente mas antes que elas chegassem a cair sentiu a mão de Harry na sua face.

-Não chores – Pediu suavemente – Não gosto de te ver assim.

Ela assentiu levemente limpando as lágrimas que se formavam nos seus olhos.

-Obriga… - Não terminou pois sentiu as pontas dos dedos de Harry sobre os seus lábios.

-Vamos fazer um acordo? Tu ficas aqui mas em troca não me agradeces mais. Pode ser? – Ela acenou positivamente – Óptimo – Abraçou-a com força sorrindo.

Acabou por adormecer com a cabeça pousada nas pernas enquanto ele afagava suavemente o seu cabelo.

Acordou e remexeu-se envolvendo-se ainda mais no cobertor que a cobria. Tinha tido um sonho, melhor dizendo um horrível pesadelo. Abriu os olhos só para constatar que não tinha sido um sonho. Ela tinha de facto saído de casa e estava agora deitada no sofá do famoso Harry Potter.

Levantou-se e caminhou até ao quarto que Harry lhe tinha mostrado no dia anterior. Trocou de roupa rapidamente e quando saiu do quarto encontrou Harry.

-Ia agora acordar-te agora mesmo – Disse sorrindo – Fiz-te o pequeno-almoço.

-Obri..

-O que é que acordamos? – Perguntou sorridente.

-Nada de obrigados.

-Exacto. Vais trabalhar hoje? - Perguntou-lhe enquanto se dirigiam à cozinha.

-Há algum motivo para que não vá?

-De maneira alguma.

Tomaram o pequeno almoço em silencio, até porque Harry não sabia muito bem o que dizer. A ruiva encontrava-se numa situação complicada e ele sabia disso e não era de maneira alguma a sua intenção deixa-la ainda mais infeliz.

-Vamos? – Perguntou depois de colocar toda a loiça suja no lava-loiça.

-Claro.

Harry também trabalhava no Ministério, se bem que numa secção diferente, no departamento de aurores para ser mais preciso.

-Harry por favor, não digas nada a ninguém, muito menos ao Ron.

-Se é assim que queres.

Os dias que se passaram não foram fáceis para Ginny, Todas as noites eram passadas da mesma maneira, chorava até adormecer e o pouco tempo que dormia era recheado de pesadelos com Draco.

"_As a tear comes from inside_

_I feel like I'm gonna drown_

_and as I'm searching for something to occupy my mind again_

_I lay_

_Down on my bed_

_But then a picture of my soul shows me_

_There's no way instead"_

Nem o tempo que passava a trabalhar nem os momentos que estava com Harry a faziam esquecer todos os acontecimentos, ainda muito recentes na sua mente.

-Será que tu não vais reagir nunca? – Perguntou-lhe Harry numa noite de Sexta-feira.

-Como assim Harry?

-Ora Gin, ambos sabemos que choras todas as noites por causa dele. Eu oiço os teus soluços todas as noites e nem sabes o mal que isso me faz. Eu odeio saber que todos os dias tu perdes uma parte de ti apenas por continuares a amar aquele idiota que só te faz sofrer. Eu sei que não podes esquece-lo de um dia para o outro – Continuou adivinhando os pensamentos da ruiva – e nem sequer te peço isso. Mas Gin cada dia que passa tu sofres mais com isto. Já se passaram quê? Duas semanas? E tu continuas a chorar todas as noites, continuas a martirizar-te por algo que já não vale a pena. Tenta esquecer, talvez assim sejas um pouco mais feliz. E sabes o que acho? Que se ele te merecesse a sério nunca teria feito isto!

-Tu… tu tens razão… Mas eu não sei…. Eu amo-o…. Ou amava já nem sei mais…

-Isso já é um principio… Mas não te preocupes eu estou aqui…. – Abraçou-a com força –Eu adoro-te e não quero ter de te ver a sofrer.

Ele diminuiu o aperto encostando a testa dele à dela. Olhou-a fixamente e no instante seguinte os lábios dele tocavam os dela num beijo delicado.

-Desculpa Gin – Disse afastando-se dela de rompante – Eu não queria… Ou melhor queria… mas não devia….

Ela nunca chegou a saber o que ele iria dizer a seguir pois num impulso beijou-o. Harry não era o homem que amava e ela não tinha dúvidas disso mas naquele momento pareceu-lhe a sua melhor solução. Tudo o que pudesse afastar Draco da sua mente era bom e Harry estava ali disponível.

Por momentos sentiu-se culpada por utilizar assim o moreno mas ao sentir as mãos dele na sua cintura toda e qualquer réstia desse sentimento desapareceu.

"_Touch me_

_Make me feel I'm alive_

_Or forgget me_

_Maybe I would die with time_

_Love me_

_All I need is a hug_

_Embrace me_

_'cause times are going too rough_

_Fingertips- Picture of my own"_

"Talvez seja esta a melhor opção" – Pensou amargurada ao sentir os lábios dele a descerem ao longo do seu pescoço.

Talvez fosse sim a melhor opção, talvez entregar-se a outro homem fosse a única hipótese de esquecer Draco. E naquele momento ela esqueceu completamente o loiro, obrigou-se a esquecer o loiro naquele momento.

As mãos dele passeavam-se pelo corpo da ruiva enquanto os lábios estavam concentrados nos dela.

-Gin vamos parar…. Tu estás muito fragilizada e eu não aguentaria saber que me tinha aproveitado de ti….

-Não Harry!

Passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e beijou-o fervorosamente, estava decidia a levar aquilo até ao fim.

-Tens a certeza? – Ela acenou afirmativamente.

Não tinha, era óbvio que não tinha, mas agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

Sentiu-se elevada, Harry tinha acabado de a pegar ao colo e dirigia-se agora em direcção ao seu quarto. Perdeu totalmente o sentido da realidade ao sentir o corpo dele sobre o seu, os lábios dele a beijarem os seus com fervor.

Mais tarde nessa mesma noite adormeceu, com o seu corpo encostado ao corpo despido de Harry, murmurando um simples nome, nome esse que o moreno não ouviu por estar a dormir num sono profundo.

-Draco…

**- - - - - Fim - - - - -**

Bem a Carol Malfoy Potter desafiou e eu só aceitei o desafio…. Foi a minha primeira H/G mas como não podia deixar de ser o Draco tinha de ser parte da história…. Não ficou lá grande coisa e além do mais ficou pequena… mas é que escrever H/G não é do meu feitio…. Mas uma vez que eu gostei tanto do desafio eu vou escrever uma continuação desta short… Só porque eu não gosto de deixar um final assim…. Já que estamos nesta altura do ano… Considerem esta fic (rasca por sinal) como presente de Natal…. Para a Carol que propôs o desafio e para todos os que estão a ler…. Espero que tenham gostado….Bjxs…. FUI!!!

_Kika Felton _

_24/ 12/ 04 _


End file.
